


The Playing Cards of Ruin

by Astralune



Category: Eisenhorn Series - Dan Abnett, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralune/pseuds/Astralune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short follow up to The Anagram of Ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playing Cards of Ruin

\- 1 -

I stared down at the elderly gentleman, weary and thoroughly fed up. “The Playing Cards of Ruin? You’re not serious.”

Mister Imus nodded gravely. “The Playing Cards of Ruin. Inquisitor Eisenhorn, I’m quite certain tha-“

“Good evening, Mister Imus.” I had risen, and was leaving. This had been a colossal waste of time. Despite the indignant, frenetic spluttering of the man I left behind, there was no conceivable way that this was a real threat. The Number of Ruin, fine. The Anagram of Ruin had lead us to a heretic publishing corrupted works. But Playing Cards? The only threat they posed was to gamblers and the destitute in their hives.

I had a meeting with Lord Inquisitor Rorken on Thracian Primaris to get to. Preparations must be made. Leave the old fool to his imaginings.

 

 

\- 2 -

One month later, all that was left of the once- populous agrarian world of Fedra was a smoking ruin, a testament to the corruptive forces of Chaos.


End file.
